gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Anais Watterson
Anais Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anais is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family. Despite being only four-years-old, she attends Elmore Junior High with her older brothers. Appearance Anais is a small, pink rabbit. She resembles her father, Richard , but she is much shorter in stature and has a more feminine appearance. Anais usually wears an orange, frilled dress and socks on her feet. Personality She is very intelligent and despite being four years old, attends Elmore Junior High with her older brother, though she is actually in a junior kindergarten class according to a "Gumball" presentation. Aside from Nicole, Anais is the most mature and responsible family member. She does Gumball's homework and cooks meals for him. Despite being very mature, Anais can also be very bossy and naggy. She always corrects her brothers' mistakes and attempts to warn them when something goes wrong, but Gumball almost never listens, even if Anais is always right. Relationships 'Gumball' Gumball is Anais' older brother. He finds her very annoying, while she finds him foolish and dumb. Even though she may seem to think poorly of him she does have her moments when she admits she loves him or cares for him. In terms of maturity, she's the "older sister", but she does look up to him. 'Darwin' Darwin is Anais' older, adopted fish brother. They seem to get along well and can be seen together at school many times. Darwin possibly likes Anais more than Gumball as seen in "The Goons", since he hung out with her more when she became dumb like him. Anais shows care for Darwin as well. 'Nicole' As the mother of Anais, Nicole loves her youngest and only daughter. She is very protective of her and only wants her to be safe and happy. Nicole often wants to make puzzles with her and take pictures of the finished work. Although they enjoy spending time with one another, Anais usually gets frightened when Nicole becomes furious. 'Richard' Richard cares about his daughter's well-being, going so far as to get a job for Anais, despite his intense hatred of working. Appearances #"The Responsible" (debut) #"The Third" #"The Mystery" (photo cameo) #"The Debt" #"The End" #"The Dress" #"The Quest" #"The Spoon" #"The Painting" #"The Prank" (cameo) #"The Kiss" #"The Party" #"The Refund" #"The Robot" #"The Goons" #"The Secret #"The Genius #"The Helmet" #"The Date" #"The Poltergeist" #"The Mustache" #The Club #The Ape #The Wand Voice Actors *Kyla Rae Kowalaski (US/UK) *Agnese Marteddu (Italy) Quotes *'Gumball': "Hey how's it going?" *'Anais': "I don't know, how do you ''think it's going?" ---- *'Anais': "STOP! DON'T THROW WATER ON AN ELECTRICAL! ...fire." ---- *'Anais': "This plan already reeks of failure." ---- *'Gumball': "Relax sis, it's only a toy!" *'Anais': [''in a monster voice] "NO. IT'S. NOT." *'Gumball': [frightened] "Okay we'll get it back." ---- *'Anais': Gumball? Sounds like your pen's broken. Let me have a look. (breaks pen) *'Gumball': (scatting) *'Anais': RRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!! Trivia *In The Responsible it is revealed that Anais helps Gumball and Darwin with their homework, and she also makes Gumball's and Darwin's breakfast every morning. *In some preview pictures, she has whiskers like the rest of her family, but in the show, she doesn't. This was likely a late change that the creators made for an unknown reason, possibly to make her look younger or cuter. *She also has a doll named Daizy until the end of The Quest, but for some reason she still had Daizy in The Refund. This may be because the US is airing them out of production order. *There seems to be an inconsistent way of pronouncing 'Anais.' Most of the time, her name is pronounced 'An-ni-ese,' but on two or possibly more occasions most noticeably in the The Dress, when Darwin (when celebrating he's in love) say Anais in the more proper sense, 'An-ni-is'. The probably wrong way of saying does actually read to be the more appropriate version of a name spelled Anais. *Anais, like her mother, seems to have anger issues as seen in The Quest, The Kiss, and the YouTube video "Annoying Brother." *Anais has the ability to rub her feet really fast and generate static electricity with her socks. Then she gives anything a shock if she touches it. *Anais is based on and named after creator Ben Bocquelet's younger sister, Anais Bocquelet, who works as a computer programmer. External Links *Anais' Flickr Category:Characters